Pearl Harbor: Every Love Story Has A Beginning
by Headed4Hollywood
Summary: Evelyn/Rafe, Sandra/Danny. What would have happened if Sandra had said more then just 'hello?' Please R&R Ending In(and edited)!!!
1. Every Love story has a Beginning

-Pearl Harbor: Every Love Story Has A Beginning-  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer** I don't own anything about Pearl Harbor etc.Some lines are taken from the movie, but it is an original story  
  
"Oh I'm so jealous." Betty was leaned over across the isle toward Evelyn on the train, as she and her fellow nurses listened to Evelyn tell them about Rafe.  
  
"That's the most romantic story I've ever heard!" Sandra dreamily sighed. Her chocolate brown curls bounced as she leaned against the back of her seat. "I wish I were in love."  
  
"Its been the most romantic three months and two days of my life." Evelyn grinned, blushing as she thought about Rafe.  
  
Evelyn was the first off the train. Sandra followed close behind, giggling and smiling with the other U.S. Navy Nurses.  
  
Evelyn came to a stop in front of Rafe. They smiled, exchanging loving pleasantries. He pulled a single red rose from behind his back and kissed her gently. He picked her up and twirled her around. When he put her down, Evelyn turned toward her friends. "Rafe, I want you to meet my friends. This is Martha, Barbara, Betty, and Sandra." They all smiled at him, secretly wishing that they were Evelyn right that moment. Sandra looked past the sweet couple and looked at the group of U.S. Army Pilots. They were all like drooling dogs, except one. She met eyes with the tall, muscular flyer, who later she would learn was Danny. She blushed and looked away. "So y'all ready to go dancing?" Rafe said with such enthusiasm, that even Danny smiled.  
  
In the smoky swing club, the music was loud, and people were dancing like there would be no tomorrow. Evelyn and Rafe sat at a table surrounded by their friends, drinking and laughing. Sandra got up and walked over to the bar to get herself a drink. Two of Rafe's pilot friends and Barbara were already over there. Billy was obviously hitting on Barbara, who was just eating it up. Anthony, the dark haired cocky pilot eyed Sandra like she was a piece of meat. She turned towards the dance floor, leaning against the bar as she waited for her drink. Anthony took this as a perfect opportunity. He streaked his hands through his slicked hair and turned to her, taking her hand in his, catching her off guard. "I just wanted to let you know, that if I get injured in this war, that it does my heart good to know that some one as sweet as you will be there to nurse me back to health." Sandra raised an eyebrow, as he was leaning to kiss her hand she snapped it out of his hand. "Well, we are not IN the war YET." She turned away from him and got her drink. "Ok, that was a bad line." Anthony said, trying to redeem some of his pride. Sandra shook her head and walked toward the table, with a slight grin on her face. As she came up to the table, she saw that Danny was sitting alone. She smiled and sat across from him. "Hello." She blushed, taking an instant liking to him. He looked up and nodded at her "Hi." He smiled at her, but was too shy to speak to her. Sandra looked at him, and smiled, sensing that he was shy. No one else was around, so she decided to be bold and take the opportunity to talk with him. "So, um, you're a friend of Rafe's?" Danny looked up at her, shocked that she was actually talking to him. He smiled. "Yup, he has been my best friend since we were little. You're a friend of Evelyn's I guess?" Sandra nodded. She could barely hear him over the sound of the music. She slid over to sit next to him. "So, a pilot huh? Wow. That sure must be some thrill. I don't think that I could ever do something like that." Danny grinned, the talk of flying made him more sure of himself. "Sure am! Its not so bad once you are up there. Its so freeing. Its like you can leave everything wrong in the world and fly where you're heart and soul connect." Sandra gazed at him for a moment and smiled. "You're a poet." Danny half blushed. "Well, I don't tell the fellas, cause it might give me a 'sissy' reputation." Sandra laughed and Danny joined in.  
  
"Is Sandra actually laughing?" Evelyn peeked over Rafe's shoulder, from where they were slow dancing on the dance floor. Rafe turned his head to look. He grinned. "Well I'll be! Danny looks like he is actually enjoying himself!" Rafe turned back to Evelyn and wrapped his arms tighter around her waist. He leaned his forehead against hers. "So Rafe, I hear that they are shipping us out to Pearl Harbor." "That'll be nice. You can go to the beach, get a nice suntan." Evelyn smiled. "Do you think maybe they'll ship you're squadron out there too?" Rafe just looked at her, he looked down, unable to meet her eyes anymore. "Rafe? What's wrong?" "Evelyn.there is something I need to tell you.but not here." Evelyn looked at him, a wave of fear ripped through her as she followed him to the coat room and out the door.  
  
"So that is how I came to be in the Navy." Sandra traced the rim of her glass with her finger and looked up at Danny. Danny smiled at her, but his thoughts kept turning back to Rafe, and the danger he would be in. Sandra tilted her head to the side and looked at him. "Danny? Are you all right?" Danny looked at her, he was tempted to just smile and say 'yea I'm fine', but there was something about Sandra that made him unable to lie to her, something about her he trusted. "No.I'm not." He ran his fingers through his hair and heaved a sigh. Sandra gently put her hand on his arm. "Do you want to go somewhere and talk?" She gave him a compassionate smile. Danny smiled. "Yea, I would really like that Sandra." He stood up and extended his hand to her. She took his hand and stood up, and they walked out of the club.  
  
Rafe sat outside of the hotel on a bench next to Evelyn, holding her hands in his. Tears streamed down her face. "How can they order you to go?" She desperately tried to make sense of what Rafe had told her, that he was leaving the next morning to go with the Eagle Squadron, and into the war in Europe. "They didn't order me, I.I volunteered." Rafe looked down, unable to see the pain in her eyes anymore. "But.But I passed you! I let you through! And now you volunteer for the most dangerous place you could go?!" She dropped his hands and stood up, unable to look at him anymore. She turned away from him and folded her arms around herself. Rafe looked down, tears welling in his eyes. He stood and walked up behind Evelyn, and wrapped his arms around her, her back still facing him. "Evelyn, all I have ever wanted was to be a fighter pilot. Nothing else seemed to matter.then I met you." He let go of her and turned her to face him, he held her hands in his. "I love you Evelyn. I didn't plan on falling in love with you.but life doesn't care what you plan. You are the best thing that has ever come into my life. I love you so much." Evelyn smiled through her tears. "I love you too Rafe." They kissed, unwilling to let each other go. Rafe kissed her forehead and started to lead her through the doors of the hotel. As they were walking through the doors, Rafe stopped and led her outside again. Evelyn looked up at him with a puzzled look. "Evelyn, I can't do this. I mean, I want to, but I love you so much, and I don't want to do anything that you would ever regret." Evelyn looked up at him, she had such a love for him, and how much he wanted to respect her. "You couldn't ruin it Rafe. If I had one more night to live.I'd want to spend it with you." A tear rolled down his face. He didn't dare tell her, but there was a twinge of fear that he might never see her again. Evelyn didn't want to leave him. "When does your train leave?" "10:30 in the morning." Evelyn mentally calculated how many hours they had left together. "Rafe, just stay with me, please. I don't want to lose one minute that I have with you." Rafe smiled at her. "I'll stay with you Evelyn." He took her arm and they walked into the hotel.  
  
Danny shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket as he and Sandra strolled through Central Park. Sandra folded her arms across her chest and walked beside him. "So, Rafe and I are more like brothers than best friends. My father died when I was still young, so Rafe's Parents took me in and raised me, since my mother had died when I was only three." He smiled and let out a breath. "Y'know, its funny. I still remember some things about her. Mostly her blue eyes and her smile. There was this one song that she would sing to me, it half inspired me to go into service for our country. She would always sing 'America the Beautiful' to me before I went to sleep." He glanced over at her and blushed, amazed that he had told her so much about himself. Sandra smiled. "Wow. That is quite a life. I grew up in West Virginia, the middle child of three girls. My mother died giving birth to my little sister Victoria. I was just five. I never understood until I was older why she had died, why God had taken her from our family. I just made myself understand why, that God must have needed her more than we did." She half smiled, and wrapped her arms tighter around herself, feeling a gust of cold autumn wind. Danny smiled and timidly put his arm around her, to keep her warm. She smiled. "Thank you." He grinned. "Y'know, we have a lot in common. I have never spoken this freely with anyone but Rafe." Sandra smiled at him. "I feel the same." They stood there for a minute. 'Um, I guess I better get you back to the hotel." Danny said, breaking the silence. "Yea, it is getting kinda late."  
  
Danny walked with his arm around Sandra until they reached the hotel. They talked until they got to Sandra's room door. "Thank you Sandra, for listening to me. I had a really nice time with you." Sandra smiled at him. 'I had a wonderful time with you too. And Danny? Don't worry about Rafe. From what Evelyn has told me, he is a fighter. He can make it through anything." Danny smiled and he self consciously stuck his hands in his pockets. He leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Night." He walked quickly to the elevator, afraid to look back, that Sandra may not have liked that he kissed her on the cheek. He made his way up to his room for the night. Sandra smiled and raised her hand to her cheek. She turned and walked into her room, biting her lower lip. Danny was perhaps the sweetest guy she had ever met. She passed Betty, who was already asleep on her bed. She changed into her night gown and climbed into her bed. She fell asleep smiling, thinking of Danny. Up in his room, Danny lay on his bed, thinking of the evening he had spent with Sandra. He looked at his clock, it was well past two in the morning, he would have to get up shortly to go to the train station with Rafe. He shut his eyes and soon fell asleep.  
  
Rafe held Evelyn close, dancing with her to the slow beat of a Cole Porter song. He breathed in the sweet scent of her hair mixed with her perfume. He wanted to freeze time, to make this night last forever. He glanced at the clock.3:15am. Evelyn had her head rested on Rafe's chest, half awake, but too afraid to go to sleep, to lose one second with Rafe. "Rafe? I want to give you something." She reluctantly pulled her arms from around him and fumbled with the chain around her neck. She unhooked the lock and pulled it from her neck. She reached out for Rafe's hand and let the chain with a small locket on the end fall delicately into his hand. "This was my mother's. It means a lot to me. I want you to take it, so I will always be near your heart." She undid the latch on the locket, to reveal a picture of her mother, and on the other side, of her. Rafe looked up at her and smiled, loving her even more. "Thank you Evelyn. I will wear it at all times." He latched it around his neck. He didn't care if the guys thought it looked girly. It was from Evelyn, and he intended to wear it. He gently kissed her. He took in a deep breath, hardly believing what he was about to do.  
  
"I have something for you too." He reached for the small gold ring on his pinky finger and with some effort, pulled it off. He slipped it onto Evelyn's ring finger, it fit almost perfectly, since it was so small even on his pinky finger. Evelyn looked up from the ring to his eyes. "When I come back Evelyn, I will buy you a real ring. I would love nothing more.that.that when I come back, for you to be my wife. I love you so much." Evelyn smiled as a tear ran down her cheek. She covered her mouth with her hand, hardly believing what Rafe had just asked. "Yes Rafe." She kissed him. "Yes!" She rejoiced again, wrapping her arms around his neck. Rafe smiled. They spent the rest of the night, until well after dawn wrapped up in each other's arms. 


	2. A Final Goodbye, A new Beginning

A Final Goodbye, A New Beginning  
  
When the time came for them to say goodbye, Rafe collected all of his things. Evelyn walked him out to the curb, where a taxi was waiting for him. They kissed for a long time, unwilling to let each other go. He kissed her forehead, breathing in everything about her. "I will come back Evelyn.I promise. No matter how long it takes. I will come back to you. Never lose faith." "I won't Rafe, I'll be waiting when you come back. I love you." "I love you Evelyn." He got in the car, holding her hand through the open window. Her fingers slipped out of his as the taxi drove away. Evelyn stood on the curb watching the taxi until she couldn't see it any longer. "Be careful Rafe." She whispered, and with that, she walked into the hotel.  
  
Evelyn paced her bedroom, looking at the clock, *9:30*. Rafe's train was scheduled to leave at 10:00. Thoughts raced through Evelyn's head *He asked me not to go...But I have to see him one last time.* With that, Evelyn had made up her mind. Her hair was still wet from her shower, but she didn't care. She grabbed her coat and raced out the door. She flew down the hall, going as fast as she could, as she turned the corner for the elevator, she nearly ran into Sandra.  
  
"Whoa!" Sandra slid out of the way. "I'm sorry Sandra!!" Evelyn only paused a moment before continuing to the elevator, pushing the button. "Where are you going Ev?" Evelyn smiled at Sandra. "I have to catch Rafe.before he goes." Sandra smiled knowingly as the door dinged and opened. "Hurry Ev." Evelyn grinned and got into the elevator, and with that, she was on her way to Grand Central Station.  
  
"I thought you told her not to come." Danny looked at Rafe. "I did.but its just my test.if I tell her not to come, and she comes anyway.then.I know she truly loves me." Rafe smirked and put his hat on.  
  
"ALL ABOARD! TRACK 57!!!" a conductor yelled across the busy room.  
  
Rafe looked at Danny. "If uh.if anything happens to me.I want you to be the one to tell her, allright?" Danny clenched his jaw at the thought. "You just make sure to come back.for the both of us." "I will." Danny held his hand out for Rafe to shake it. Rafe smacked his hand away and pulled Danny into a hug. Rafe then smiled, and picked up his bags. "I'll see you when I get back!" Danny shoved his hands in his pockets and nodded to Rafe. He reverently, almost like a prayer said "Good Huntin' Rafe."  
  
Evelyn burst in through the doors of the station. She ran up to a conductor, out of breath, she asked "Has the train on track 57 left yet?!?" The conductor shook his head and pointed towards a train whose whistle blew. Evelyn tore towards the train, looking in each window, but she didn't see Rafe. She stared in dis-belief. "I missed him." She bowed her head.  
  
Rafe looked out the window, dismayed that Evelyn had not come.and then he saw her. He banged on the window "EVELYN! HEY! EV." but she couldn't hear him. No.He couldn't let her go. He stood up, and half ran to the nearest door.  
  
Evelyn turned to leave, a tear streaming down her face.then she saw him, standing in the doorway of the train was Rafe, calling her name and waving. She raced to to him, as the train blew it's final whistle.  
  
"RAFE!!"  
  
"EVELYN!"  
  
She reached up and grabbed his hand, the train was very slowly starting to move, and Evelyn ran beside it.  
  
"I couldn't let you go without knowing that I love you! I love you so much Rafe!" Evelyn yelled over the sounds of people and the train.  
  
"I LOVE YOU EVELYN!!"  
  
Evelyn's hand slowly slipped out of Rafe's as she came to the end of the concrete.  
  
"Promise me again that you will come back to me!!"  
  
The train pulled away as Rafe yelled his promise, but over the noise, Evelyn could only see his lips move.  
  
Sandra sat on a crate on the deck of the huge barge, reading her TIME magazine. "Did you know there are about a hundred ships on Pearl?" She remarked very matter-of-factly.  
  
"How many sailors on each ship?" Betty asked with that youthful tone in her voice.  
  
Sandra hadn't put two and two together, to notice that Betty was asking for.social purposes. "Well, there are more on a battle ship than a sub, but say.2,000?" She looked thoughtfully at Betty, who was deep in thought on the number she was just given.  
  
"But then you have the pilots, and the beach personnel." Betty cut Barbara off."I'm still workin' on the sailors!"  
  
"Girls, I think the odds are in your favor." Evelyn smiled down at Sandra, who returned her smile. They were the only ones who's hearts were spoken for.  
  
"Yea! Like 4,000 to one!!" Martha laughed. Betty put on her new sunglasses with palm trees on them and giggled. "It's Paradise!"  
  
Sandra laughed, she had grown quite close to Betty, as well as Evelyn. Betty and Sandra were always room mates, giving them a chance to become quite good friends. The three of them, Betty, Sandra, and Evelyn, had all been extremely close, after staying up all night a couple nights before, dreamily discussing their dreams and plans for the future.  
  
Rafe looked around at all the British pilots, running around, doing very important tasks. He looked up to see 12 RAF planes fly over his head. He smiled contently, "This is it." He dropped his bags and saluted an officer. "Lieutenant Rafe McCawley, reporting for duty sir." The officer saluted him back, and nodded in approval. "Lets get you to your room then." Rafe nodded, then paused. "Sir, would ya mind showing me the plane I'll be flying? I wanna get a feel of her." He smiled and the officer nodded. They rounded the corner to a plane with a big chunk of metal missing from the side, bullet holes everywhere. The canopy was streaked with blood and had several bullet holes in it. Rafe gently touched the side of the plane, and bowed his head, silently saying a prayer for the man who died in this plane, for those back home, for himself.and for Evelyn.  
  
"Tell me something Pilot Officer." The British Officer said as they walked towards Rafe's room. "Sir?" Rafe looked toward him for the question. "Are all the Yanks as anxious as you to get themselves killed?" Rafe stopped and looked at him. "Not anxious to die sir.just anxious to matter."  
  
Rafe put his bags down in the room. A small des, a dresser, and 3 other beds occupied the room. The room was dark and damp. The cold stone walls had eerie shadows cast on them from the small candles lie in the corner, which Rafe would soon learn, were for pilots killed, that had once occupied this very room.  
  
Rafe unpacked his things, and picked up his small wooden box, containing his papers and pens. As he sat on a stool to begin writing, Rafe pulled his dictionary out from his bag. He wanted everything to be spelled right for Evelyn. He traced his finger over the locket that Evelyn had given him, and closed his eyes for a moment, thinking of Evelyn, and what she was doing right then.  
  
Evelyn sat on the porch of the Nurses' Quarters, twisting the ring Rafe had given her in her fingers. It was so beautiful, and still smelled of Rafe's cologne. She smiled as she watched Danny and Sandra at the fence over looking the ocean. The two had been going out together quite a bit since Danny's squadron was transferred to Pearl Harbor. Evelyn couldn't help but envy Sandra a little. She had the man she cared about there with her.  
  
Sandra leaned far over the white fence and looked down at the ocean, the sun was beginning to set and cast a pink glow over the ocean. "Don't go fallin' in now, cause, this is my good shirt, and I really don't wanna have to go in there after you and get it wet." Danny grinned. Sandra laughed and turned towards him. "Don't worry, you're shirt will be fine." She smiled and traced the collar of his shirt with her fingers. Danny smiled. In the five dates they had been on, he still hadn't gotten the nerve up to actually kiss her. Sure there was the kiss on the cheek.but that didn't mean much. *Just do it Danny.* He thought, *No you can't.* Danny decided there was only one thing he could do. "Sandy?" Sandra turned from gazing at the sunset to him. He was one of the few people she let call her Sandy. "Yes?" "Uh.Can I.I mean, um.would you mind if I.kissed you?" Danny's heart was beating so fast he was sure it would explode out of his chest. Sandra's cheeks flushed pink and she bit her lower lip. "I.I wouldn't mind it one bit." She smiled. Danny smiled back, he didn't quite know what to do. He gently put his hands on either side of her face, and leaned in. Sandra put her hands lightly on his waist and leaned up, her lips meeting his in a gently, sweet first kiss. After a couple of moments, each pulled away, almost reluctantly. Sandra blushed and Danny smiled at her. "So um.I'll see you tomorrow then?" Danny still hadn't taken his hands from her face. Sandra reached up and took both of his hands in hers. "I wouldn't miss it on a bet." Danny smiled at her, he loved the southern phrases she used. "I'll see you then, then." Sandra giggled, her curls shaking a little. "All right. Goodnight Danny." "Night." Her hands slowly slipped from his as she turned up the path. He watched her until she stopped to talk to Evelyn, then he turned and headed back to the hangar.  
  
"I suppose you saw?" Sandra blushed, grinning and sat down next to Evelyn. Evelyn looked up from writing a letter to Rafe. "See what?" She tried to act innocent, but the smirk on her face suggested otherwise. Sandra rose an eyebrow at her. "Yea, I saw. You two are so sweet with each other." Sandra blushed, she leaned back and sighed contently. "Y'know Ev.I think he might be the one." She smiled from ear to ear.  
  
It was early evening when the alarm went off. Rafe leaped out of bed and pulled on his coat. He had learned to stay in his uniform all during the day. He ran down stairs with 10 other pilots and ran to his plane.  
  
"I Fixed the engine and patched the bullet holes, but the oil hose still needs attention!!" Ian ran along side Rafe to his plane  
  
Rafe leaped into the cockpit. "Just CRANK it IAN!"  
  
Ian nodded. "Be Careful out there Lieutenant." Ian ran off to help another pilot.  
  
Rafe pulled up and yelled into his 2-way radio. "We got boppers dead ahead, lets drop in on them and give them a reception. Follow me Red 2!"  
  
"I'm goin' straight at the lead bomber." Rafe hit down on his guns, shooting at the lead bomber. "HAMMER DOWN!" Rafe hit the lead bomber and his engine shut down. "I got him!"  
  
Rafe shot down two other planes, one of them bailed out, and for a second.Rafe wondered if he was a farm boy like he was.  
  
"RED ONE YOU'VE GOT FIGHTERS ALL OVER YOUR TAIL!! PULL UP!!!"  
  
Rafe tried to pull up, when he heard a whirring sound, he looked down and his oil hose burst open, shooting him in the eyes. "AHH!! I HAVE AN OIL LEAK!" the oil burst into flames . "I GOT A FIRE!!! I CAN'T BAIL!! I CAN'T BAIL!!!!"  
  
Rafe looked out his front window.seeing the ocean coming towards him fast.too fast. "No.No.this can't happen.no!" Rafe pulled up with all his strength. He punched a hole in his canopy, and as the water was racing toward him, almost about to crash, the canopy flew open, and Rafe leaped out, no time for a parachute, he hit the water, just as his plane crashed beside him.  
  
Evelyn sat up suddenly. It was 2:00 in the morning, her heart was racing, and she was sweating. She had a horrible feeling in her stomach. "Rafe." She whispered.she stood up and went into the kitchen to get a drink of water.something was not right.She tried to tell herself that Rafe was fine.that he would be coming back to her soon.but she couldn't shake the uneasy feeling she had. She sat in her bed, and re-read all the letters from Rafe.  
  
Danny sat in the officer's room. "No.its not possible.Rafe.Rafe can't be dead."  
  
The officer looked at him. "I'm sorry son.Rafe was a brave man." He nodded and handed the envelope to Danny, who held it in his hand.dreading what came next.  
  
Evelyn was in the hospital, working on some inventory. She looked out the window at the last of the sun, and thought of Rafe. She heard a car pull up out front.her heart started beating fast.no.it couldn't be.she grinned and ran outside, to see a military car pull up. A tall, strong man stepped out, his face shaded by his cap in the dull sunlight. Evelyn breathed out "Rafe." She half ran down the stairs.to see Danny.a grim look on his face.  
  
Evelyn knew before he said anything.Rafe.was gone. She bowed her head, tears filling her eyes. Danny pulled her close to him in a hug, the two mourning over their loss. Sandra came out to the porch."Oh no." She walked down the steps, knowing instantly what had happened.she looked at Danny, then placed her hand gently on Evelyn's shoulder. "Oh Evelyn.I'm so sorry." Evelyn turned to her, tears streaming down her face, she wrapped her arms around Sandra and hugged her, her body shaking as sobs overcame her. Sandra felt the sting of tears in her eyes, as she held her friend, letting her cry on her shoulder. Danny bowed his head and started to leave. Sandra reached out and took his hand. "Its ok to cry Danny." A tear fell down her cheek, as she pulled Danny to her and Evelyn, the three of them crying over the loss of a dear friend.  
  
Rain was pouring outside of the Hula Hut, where friends and loved ones of Rafe McCawley sat. Evelyn stood, with Sandra holding her hand and Betty on her other side, one arm wrapped around Evelyn, there for support. There was not a person in the room who was not crying.  
  
Danny poured a shot glass full, beneath Rafe's picture, and raised his own glass. "To Rafe McCawley. The best pilot.and the best friend I ever knew.and ever will know." Danny was so overcome with tears as he choked out his last words. "To Rafe." Each person drank the liquor in memory of their best friend. Evelyn drank as a tear streamed down her face.all she wanted was Rafe to be there with her.  
  
****3 Months Later****  
  
Evelyn sat with Betty and Sandra on the beach. "Y'know, I think I like Hawaii winters a LOT better than those in West Virginia. Its so warm!!" Sandra smiled ant the others laughed.Evelyn still felt somewhat guilty when she laughed.like she was betraying Rafe.  
  
"So do you guys think we should get a tree for our place?" Betty looked up from her magazine to ask.  
  
"I think we definitely should. It would be great! What do you think Ev?" Sandra looked at Evelyn, who was staring out at the ocean.  
  
"I think it's a good idea. We should definitely decorate it.maybe we should do something with the hospital too." Evelyn sat up. December 5th.what a beautiful morning it was.  
  
"Good Idea. Hey Sandy.looks like you have a visitor." Betty giggled and nodded towards Danny, coming down the path. Sandra grinned, blushing and turned, seeing Danny, with a bouquet of roses. It was their 4 month anniversary. She jumped up and ran over to him, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him.  
  
"Happy Anniversary Sandy." He grinned and hugged her.  
  
"Danny they're beautiful!" Sandra grinned and took the flowers from him. "Thank you.and Happy Anniversary to you too!" She smiled, she was planning on giving him his gift later. "Come sit with us!" Before Danny had a chance to say anything, Sandra pulled him towards Betty and Evelyn, who were chatting about Christmas. "Hey Danny!" Betty smiled. Evelyn smiled "Hey Danny." Danny nodded and said "Hi" to them.  
  
"What are you guys doing for your anniversary tonight?" Betty smiled and looked to Danny. "Well, if I told ya.then it wouldn't be a surprise for Sandy.now would it?" He smiled at her. Sandra smiled back and took his hand in hers. They had become really close in the four months that they had been together. He was such a gentle man with her, making her feel so safe with him.  
  
Evelyn smiled, she could feel her skin burning against the hot Hawaiian sun. "Hey guys, I'll be back in a little while. I need to go get some sun screen. I'll bring it back." She said goodbye and walked towards the hospital, where they had tons of sun screen. She walked into the hospital, which was deserted except for a few nurses on duty. Evelyn walked to the back, she felt a little silly being in her civvies in the hospital, but at least she wasn't in her bathing suit. She found the drawer she was looking for. She rummaged through, and found what she was looking for. Wind blew the wind chime out front. She stood up, listening to the silence.there was something familiar in the air.but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.  
  
Rafe stood outside the hospital, he was incredibly warm in his uniform, under the heat of Hawaii. He walked up the steps to the hospital.trying to get the nerve to go inside.rehearsing over and over what he would say to Evelyn. "I was shot down, but I got out.I was in the water.I got picked up by a French Fishing boat." and then he saw her. Looking so beautiful inside of the hospital, like the first time he saw her.  
  
Evelyn stopped, she looked around, she felt like someone was watching her. She shook her head and smiled bashfully to herself. She pushed the door open and ran right into someone. "Oh I'm sorry." Evelyn's eyes fell upon a pair of silver flight wings.and a RAF metal.then a tag."L. Rafe McCawley". She rose her eyes and came face to face with Rafe.she fell back and gasped. She traced her hands to his metals.feeling that he was real, she fell into his arms, afraid that she would fall right through him, that he wasn't really there. Rafe slipped his arms around her and kissed her forehead "I told you I would come back." He wrapped her arms around her, holding her tightly. "Here.come sit down." He led her to a bench.she sat next to him, and gently touched his face, a tear streaming down her face. "You're real??" "Yea.I'm real" "Rafe.I wished for this every day!" "I know.so did I" "They.they told me you were shot down.that you had died." Rafe held her hand "Yea I was.I jumped out right before my plane hit.there was no land around, I couldn't swim." He paused to touch her hair gently. "I missed you.I um.I got picked up by a French fishing boat.and I was in occupied France, so I couldn't get word out." He leaned down and wrapped his arms around her, leaning his forehead against hers. "I won't ever leave you again Evelyn.I promise.and I keep my promises." Evelyn smiled through her tears and kissed him, she kissed him and held him close to her, afraid if she let him go she would lose him again. "I love you so much Evelyn. I'm here now.I won't leave.I promise." Evelyn smiled at him. "I love you too Rafe.I missed you.I missed you so much." Rafe smiled at her. "Does Danny know you are here?" Evelyn sat up, wondering if anyone else knew. "No.I had to see you first. Where is he?" Evelyn smiled, still not letting go of his hands. "He is at the beach with Sandra and Betty." Rafe stood up and pulled Evelyn to her feet. "Lets go then!" Evelyn smiled, she was still partially in shock.Rafe was back.for good this time. 


	3. The Day the World Changed

Part 3: The Day the World Changed.  
  
That night was filled with screams of joy, tears, laughter, and drinks all around. They had stayed up way past when they should have, and the men drank way more than was healthy.  
  
Sandra had driven the car home, after forcing the keys from Danny's hand. Danny and Rafe walked Sandra and Evelyn into the nurses' quarters while Betty and Red stayed outside a while. Red hadn't had more than a shot or two, so he would drive back to the air base.  
  
Rafe sat on the edge of Evelyn's bed, holding her hand tightly. She looked up at him with her head resting on her pillow.  
  
"Its surreal having you here, I mean…back…from the dead I guess." She said  
  
"You were the one who brought me back Ev, the very thought of you." Rafe smiled. "Now I better get going before that alcohol catches up with me."  
  
Evelyn giggled and pushed his arm playfully. She slid her arms around his waist and sat up to hug him. "I Love you so much." She said in an almost whisper.  
  
He combed his fingers through her hair, and kissed the top of her head. "I love you too." He kissed her then stumbled out to the front porch, resting his head on the poles as he sat on the steps to wait for Danny. Over the years, he had grown a tolerance for getting drunk, but he drank way more than usual tonight.  
  
Danny really wasn't helping Sandra to her room, he was stumbling around, knocking over boxes. He rarely drank, and when he did, it usually was only a shot or two. It took about four drinks of hard liquor to get him drunk. Tonight he hadn't even realized he was drinking, they had gone to the bar and had a party with loud music and dancing, and he drank whatever was put in front of him.  
  
He caught himself from falling by grabbing onto Sandra's bed. He sat down on the bed, Sandra sat next to him. "Danny, are you going to be ok?" She asked, a little concerned.  
  
"huh…oh! Yea! I'm fine." Danny had a thick glaze over his eyes.  
  
Sandra shook her head, suppressing a giggle. "Danny, just lie down, you can't even stand up straight, let alone walk."  
  
"I can so stand up!" Danny stood up way too quickly, only to lose his balance and fall back on the bed. Sandra giggled and pulled a blanket over him. "Danny, just sleep here tonight, I'll sleep in Barbara's bed, she went home for her sister's wedding yesterday." Sandra stood up, and leaned over to kiss his forehead. She slid her glasses off and rubbed her eyes. "Night Danny."  
  
Danny blindly reached out for her hand and by luck caught it. Sandra turned around and smiled. He looked up at her and smiled back. He pulled her down to sit next to him. "Danny, I'm tired." She sighed. "Just stay with me until I fall asleep…please?" He sounded like a scared little boy, she couldn't help but smile. "Allright." She gave in, and curled under the covers with him. She rested her head on the pillow next to him. He smiled at her. "Love you." She smiled back. "Love you too Danny." She closed her eyes, and as she was drifting off to sleep she thought 'well, at least tomorrow is Sunday and we can all sleep in.'  
  
Red was the first to wake up to the sound of planes flying far too close to the ground. He looked around, he had fallen asleep in the back of the car. Betty must have gone inside a while ago. At first in the blur, he thought the planes were from the base…but then he heard a loud boom, and saw a bust of red and black clouds billowing into the air over the ocean. His half open eyes shot open and he leaped out of the car. Stumbling to get his bearings, he wasn't aware of Rafe sleeping on the steps to the porch. His boot caught on Rafe's side and he stumbled over him.  
  
"AH!!! Damnit Red!" Rafe yelped in pain.  
  
"Th..th..th…th..the J..the JAA.." Red tried so hard to get the words out, but he didn't have to, by then Rafe had seen the second explosion, and had lept to his feet, completely ignoring the throbbing pain in his head. He burst into the house, shoving clothes and boxes out of the way. He ran over to Danny, and started shaking his arm. "DANNY!!! GET UP NOW!"  
  
Sandra rubbed her eyes and winced at the loud noise. She sat up. "Rafe, what's going on?" She sensed the urgency and stood up.  
  
"Rafe…what the? It's early! Can't a guy get some sleep?" Danny half mumbled and pulled the covers over his head. Rafe clenched his jaw, nothing would get Danny out of bed…Rafe ran to the kitchen and filled a pitcher with water and ice as fast as he could manage…he knew it was extreme, but it would wake him up. He stormed back into the room and dumped the water on Danny. Danny shot up with a loud scream, waking up everyone who hadn't been woken up by Rafe and Red busting through the house.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! WHAT DO YOU WANT RAFE?!?" Danny screamed his face feeling numb from the ice.  
  
"PEARL HARBOR IS BEING BOMBED DANNY!!! There are Zeros all over the place now get your ass out of bed and in the car!" Rafe yelled back.  
  
With that, everyone was in a frenzy, running out of the house as fast as they could, and leaping into the small car. Betty was shaking and had flushed white. Red held her on his lap tightly. Rafe sped all the way to the hospital at the demand of Evelyn, who was trying so hard to stay as collected as she could. He pulled up to the hospital and the girls jumped out of the car, each turning to lock eyes with the man they loved so much.  
  
Sandra already had tears in her eyes, she wrapped her arms tightly around Danny's neck, knowing she didn't have time for a long goodbye.  
  
"Be careful Danny, please."  
  
"Don't worry Sandy, I'll be allright. YOU be careful. I love you." Danny cupped her face in his hands and kissed her.  
  
"I love you too Danny." With that, she slid out of his arms, and pulled Betty and Evelyn out of Red and Rafe's arms, as they all ran into the hospital, afraid to look back.  
  
~*~  
  
Hours passed, that seemed like days. Scarred, pained, and burnt bodies scattered the once serene and beautiful Pearl Harbor. Evelyn, Sandra, and Betty had seen far too much that anyone should ever have to see in their lives. They had seen bodies of strangers, and friends, including Billy, the young, cocky friend of theirs, Barbara's boyfriend. Now she would have to come back to find he wouldn't be here.  
  
Each body they sorted into the critical, fatal, dead piles, a part of their hearts broke…for most of these young boys wouldn't get to see their parents…their wives…their children ever again. These were not just soldiers, these were innocent sons, husbands, fathers, friends.  
  
It almost surprised them how well they all kept it together. Not a tear was shed, even though a dark cloud hung over each of them, nagging them that the next dead body could be Red, or Rafe, or Danny.  
  
~*~  
  
Rafe held the joy stick back as hard as he could, forcing his plane against gravity as he sailed after a zero. "HAMMERDOWN." He commanded himself, and he his plane shot bullets out, clanking against the metal of the plane. He shot out the engine and the plane burst into flames, and fell like a stone. "Got one Danny!"  
  
"Rafe, I'm running out of fuel, we gotta get back. I don't see anymore zeros around…I hope they're done." Danny was almost out of breath, the adrenaline pumped through his body. He had shot down 4 planes, half with the aid of Rafe. "All right Danny, lets head back." Rafe radioed back.  
  
The two landed, one after the other and shut down their engines. The climbed out and slid to the ground, both exhausted. Earl, the burly tough guy who ran the small air field had a proud smile on his face as the two pilots came up to him. "Good Flyin' boys." They both nodded their thanks. They looked around and found Red. "Lets go Red." They all went to the car and drove to the hospital.  
  
The hospital was only somewhat quieter, the ambulance loads of men had slowed, as most were dead by now. Rafe led the other two down the hall, they found Betty, Evelyn, and Sandra together in the supply room, unharmed on the outside, but deeply pained on the inside. The three girls looked up from what they were working on at the sound of heavy shoes on the tile.  
  
In each of their eyes was relief, joy, exhaustion, and pain.  
  
"Can we help?" Rafe asked.  
  
"We need blood." Sandra replied.  
  
Of course one of them could have attended to all three of them, but they each wanted to spend every moment possible with each other.  
  
Danny didn't even flinch when Sandra stuck the needle into his arm. She slid the end of the tube into an empty coke bottle. She twisted the switch, as did Evelyn and Betty for Rafe and Red, and almost simultaneously the blood flowed into each coke bottle.  
  
Danny grabbed Sandra's hand in his. "Hey are you ok?" He asked. Sandra half-heartedly smiled. "I'm ok now that you are here, and I don't have to worry about you being out there…in all that." She sighed and rested her forehead against his. "I was really scared for you Danny." Danny slid his hand to her cheek. "Sandy I'm right here, Don't ever worry about me not coming back. Wild Horses couldn't keep me away from you. I'm here for forever." He smiled.  
  
~*~  
  
The next few weeks were absolute torture, sorting out bodies, sending out telegrams to nervous families, everything was like throwing salt into an open wound. The hospital was full, but once again sparkled clean due to the work of many dedicated nurses who would rather focus on work rather than deal with what had happened.  
  
Everything was all too much for Betty to take in. Every night she would cry herself to sleep, and wake up in a cold sweat from the nightmares brought on by the horrors she had seen. Evelyn was open about how she felt. She and Rafe would talk all the time about what had happened, and how they felt, she never held anything back from him. They would go for long walks and just talk for hours. Sandra was a completely different story.  
  
Anytime the war was mentioned around her, Sandra would go completely silent. She worked extra long hours at the hospital, and put on a fake front all the time, smiling and always saying "Everything's fine!" when asked how she was. They all knew she was lying, but no one would take her defense away from her.  
  
One day, there was nothing to do at the hospital, Danny came by, to find her organizing the already immaculate supply closed. "Sandy?" He entered cautiously.  
  
"Oh Danny! Hi!" She put on that fake smile he was so used to seeing.  
  
"Sandy, we need to talk." He sat on a chair.  
  
"We do?" Sandra rose an eyebrow. "Ok." She put her clipboard down and leaned against the counter. "Lets talk." She smiled.  
  
Danny took in a deep breath, knowing he had to approach this cautiously.  
  
"Sandy…I…I know you don't want to talk about this, but…but you can't keep shutting everything out. Sandy, what happened is horrible, and huge, and you…you can't deal with it alone. Danny looked at her.  
  
Sandra tossed her arms up. "Danny! I'm fine!! I've just been working a lot, and there is still a lot to do, and…and…I can't…I can't…" Sandra's eyes teard up as she fought back her emotions. "I can't deal with it all!" Her body shook as she broke into sobs, her back turned to Danny. Danny stood and pulled her into his arms, letting her cry on his shoulder.  
  
"Danny…its all so horrible! How could someone do this to us?!" She sobbed.  
  
He shook his head and combed his fingers through her hair. "I don't know Sandy…I don't know."  
  
After a while she had calmed down, after letting all her emotions out through crying. Danny took in a breath and looked deeply into her eyes.  
  
"Sandy…there is something else I have to tell you." 


	4. Goodbye is Not the End

Goodbye is not the End

            Sandra sank into the chair. Danny's words rang through her head. 

"I have been assigned to Colonel Doolittle for a top secret mission. I fly out in two hours."

Of course Sandra knew what 'top secret' meant…something with a large chance Danny wouldn't be coming back.

            Danny crouched in front of her, leveling his face with hers. 

"You understand why I have to go Sandy?" He lay his hands on her knees. She put her hands on top of his. She nodded, only then bringing her eyes to his. Her eyes glazed over as she tried to hold back tears that were fighting their way out. 

"You…you just promise to come back to me. PROMISE me that Danny." Her eyes pleaded with him.

He smiled tenderly at her. "Wild horses couldn't keep me from you, let alone some Japs." 

She smiled sadly at him and brushed her hand over the collar of his shirt. "Its not horses I'm worried about."

            ~*~

Rafe held Evelyn in his arms. Their plane would be boarding soon. 

"Be careful Rafe…I don't want to lose you again." She whispered.

"Hey, don't you worry about me. I can't very well die when we have a wedding to plan!" He smiled and she grinned back. He kissed her, taking in every scent, breath, and feeling of her he could.

            Danny's eyes scanned the field, he still hadn't seen Sandra. He had told her not to come. He shook his head, taking Rafe's advice again…He turned and nodded to his friends Gooze and Anthony as they boarded the plane. Red still held Betty in his arms. Danny nodded to himself, he picked his bag up and started walking towards the plane.

            "DANNY!" Sandra ran up to him, half out of breath. He turned and she threw her arms around him, pulling him close. "I couldn't let you go, I couldn't let you go without seeing you one more time…and telling you how much I love you."

Danny smiled and put his hands on her waist. He leaned his forehead against hers. She grimaced. 

"Danny, I don't know how I can let you go…not knowing…if…" Danny cut her off. 

"Sandra…listen to me…whether I come back with one leg, or two, or…or even in a wooden box, I'll always be with you. I'll always love you…no matter where I am…or what I am." He put his hand on hers and touched their hands to her heart, then to his. "We will always be together…because you have my heart. I'll never stop loving you…ever."

            Sandra smiled, tears spilling down her cheeks. "You have mine." She wrapped her arms around him, breathing in the scent of his cologne.

            He ran his fingers through her hair, and what he next said surprised him as much as it did her. 

"Marry me Sandy?" He said it almost like a fact, rather than a question. Even if he could take it back, he knew he wouldn't want to.

She looked into his eyes, searching his face. "Are you serious?" she asked. 

He smiled. "Yea…I am." She smiled. He went on. "I know its awfully sudden, and it comes at not the most romantic time…and, and I don't even have a ring…" Sandra put her fingers on his lips, silencing him. "Yes Danny." She grinned. "Yes!" 

He smiled back at her. He kissed her and picked her up, twirling her around. He grinned and put her down. He pulled off one of the small pins he had earned from his uniform and put it in her hand. 

"Keep this. Put a chain on it and wear it next to your heart. It will have to do for a ring…for now." 

She smiled at him and closed her fingers around it. "I will." 

            "Danny Come on!" Rafe yelled from a few feet away. 

Danny turned his head and nodded. He turned back to Sandra and kissed her, holding her tightly as if it would be the last time he would hold her.

            "I swear I'll marry you Sandra. I love you." He hugged her tightly.

            Sandra smiled and hugged him back. "I'm going to hold you to that." She smiled at him, giving him that smile that she only gave him, the smile that he knew he had to come back to.

            Rafe ran up to Danny and grabbed his shoulder. "Danny, come on, we have to get on board now." He smiled apologetically to Sandra. She smiled sadly at him. 

"See you when we get back Sandy." Rafe said and took off to kiss Evelyn one last time before boarding.

            Danny took Sandra in his arms one last time. He buried his face in her neck and whispered, "I will come back." He kissed her.

"I love you Danny."

Danny had to literally pull himself from her arms. "I love you back!" He grined at her and turned to walk up the steps of the plane.

            Sandra walked over to Evelyn and Betty and stood in the middle of them. Both wrapped an arm around Sandra, and she put her arms around each of them, pulling them closer together as they watched the plane until they couldn't see it anymore, each silently saying a prayer for the man they loved. 


	5. Worries

Chapter title: Worries  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of Pearl Harbor, I am just borrowing the characters;)  
  
  
  
It was April 17, the weather in Hawaii was beautiful, not a cloud was in the sky, but Sandra couldn't enjoy it. She was pacing back and forth on the porch, waiting for the mail. Evelyn sat on the porch seat.  
  
"Sandra, stop pacing, you are going to ware a hole in the deck."  
  
Sandra gave Evelyn a look and sat down next to her.  
  
"I can't help it. Whatever is going to happen, is going to happen soon."  
  
Evelyn nodded.  
  
"I know…"  
  
"Mail Call!!" Betty smiled, coming up the walk. Evelyn and Sandra leapt to their feet and ran down the stairs to meet Betty. Betty handed each of them a letter.  
  
"Thanks darlin'!" Sandra smiled  
  
They all parted to read their letter in private.  
  
Sandra walked down to the beach and sat on a rock. She held the letter in her hand, and opened it, pulling the pages out.  
  
She could picture Danny sitting on his bunk, wherever he was, writing this letter to her. She twirled the medal Danny had given her, which she had put on a chain and made into a necklace in her hand.  
  
She smiled and read the letter.  
  
"My Dearest Sandra,  
  
I don't know how much of this letter will get to you. About 5 people have to read it and give it clearance, making sure I don't say anything about this mission. I hate being so far away from you. My head is on task, as it has to be, but my heart aches for you everyday and night. I miss you so much. The pain is kinda like…how would I explain it…going without air. Not that I'm comparing you to air…its just…you need air to live…and I need you to live. Its motivation to get home right?  
  
How are things back at Pearl? More importantly…how are you holding up? I hate not being there to help, I hate not being able to see your face or hear your voice, or hold you in my arms. We have been running ------- drills here almost non-stop. I barely get any sleep. When I sleep, I dream of you. I wish I were there with you…on the beaches…just living without a care in the world but to be together…someday soon Sandy…I promise.  
  
I have to go check on the ---------.  
  
I love you, I love you, I love you.  
  
Yours for eternity,  
  
Danny."  
  
Sandra smiled and wiped a tear from her cheek. She folded the pages and held them to her heart. She couldn't shake a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.  
  
~*~  
  
Danny pulled his jacket on and adjusted his hat. The command came over the speakers again, "PILOTS! MAN YOUR PLANES!!" It wasn't a drill, as they had all assumed at first…but it was too early, they weren't close enough to Japan yet.  
  
Danny grabbed four black painted broomsticks and shook his head. He handed two to Rafe.  
  
"What the hell are we supposed to do with these? Wack 'em over the head?"  
  
Rafe shook his head.  
  
"I dunno, maybe it'll scare 'em."  
  
He looked at his best friend.  
  
"You be careful Danny."  
  
Danny nodded.  
  
"I will. YOU be careful up there Rafe."  
  
The two hugged and started off to their planes. Rafe turned and yelled to Danny.  
  
"Danny!"  
  
Danny turned and looked at him. Rafe smiled.  
  
"Land of the Free."  
  
Danny grinned and yelled back,  
  
"Home of the Brave!"  
  
The two nodded to each other and climbed into their planes.  
  
Every pilot held his breath as Colonel Doolittle's plane fired down the ship, and took off, wavering a little before gliding up into the air.  
  
Rafe let out his breath and nodded to Red.  
  
"Lets go."  
  
Their plane took off in the air, followed by Danny's plane and the rest.  
  
~*~  
  
Evelyn sat in the command post, she had her eyes locked on the soundproof room, where men with headphones and papers listened as the mission was carried out. One man paced, white with fear, while others ran around, getting paperwork done, or trying to clean up the sound. Evelyn knew something was wrong…Lieutenant Jackson said the mission would go in a couple of hours…it had only been a half hour and it looked as if they had gone already.  
  
Evelyn stood cautiously, and made her way to the outside of the room, pretending to look busy. She eyed Lieutenant Jackson, who gave her a concerned look. The door was half open, and she could hear voices. Her breath caught in her chest when she heard Rafe's voice.  
  
~*~  
  
"DANNY GET UP INTO THE CLOUDS NOW DAMMIT!" Rafe screamed into his radio.  
  
The mission to bomb Tokyo had executed nearly two hours too early. They didn't know if they had enough fuel to make it all the way to China, where they could be safe, but they went, with revenge and determination in their hearts.  
  
The mission was a big success, they bombed factory's and other large targets, each bomb wired with the friendship medals the US had been given as part of the plot Japan had devised to deceive America.  
  
Once the first few bombs hit, the Japanese soldiers had responded by shooting at the American planes, hitting a few, causing problems for the pilots.  
  
"I'm with ya Rafe!"  
  
Danny pulled higher, above the flak the Japs shot at them They all headed out, over the ocean, where there was nothing but miles and miles of ocean ahead of them.  
  
~*~  
  
Evelyn looked like a zombie walking up the steps to her house.  
  
Sandra burst through the door.  
  
"Evelyn! Where in heaven's name have you…what's wrong?"  
  
Sandra forgot her initial frustration, as it was replaced with fear.  
  
Evelyn looked up at Sandra, tears streamed down her face.  
  
"I got into the command station…they had to execute their mission too early…I heard Rafe…yelling to Danny and almost lost it right there. They were bombing Tokyo…the Japanese responded…"  
  
Evelyn covered her face with her hands and cried. Sandra wrapped her arms around Evelyn tightly. Her worst fears crowded her mind. She couldn't hold back her tears. The two stood on the porch, holding each other and sobbed.  
  
~*~  
  
"All ocean, no land."  
  
Danny bowed his head, his thoughts turned to Sandra…he shook his head.  
  
"So this was a suicide mission."  
  
Red commented. He shook his head.  
  
"I can't believe I'm gonna die out here."  
  
Danny shook his head.  
  
"No. I can't die out here…I'm not going to. I have someone waiting for me…come on guys! We CAN make it…"  
  
Danny looked at the faces of his crew…his pep-talk hadn't helped much.  
  
Rafe radioed to Danny.  
  
"DANNY! There's China straight ahead!! I see the coast!"  
  
Danny grinned.  
  
"I'm with ya Rafe!"  
  
He grabbed Red's shoulder  
  
"We're gonna make it!"  
  
Rafe slowly made his plane descend.  
  
"We'll land on these rice paddies up here guys. Bring it in nice and slowly."  
  
He smiled to himself, knowing now he would get home to Evelyn. As he brought his pland down, his eyes caught sight of a white flag with a red circle.  
  
"AH CRAP!"  
  
He pulled his plane up.  
  
"There are Japs all over the place! Danny we gotta find another place to land!"  
  
One of Rafe's plane engines sputtered and stopped.  
  
"Engine one down!" Gooze announced.  
  
Rafe shook his head.  
  
"Hang on guys! We're going down hard!"  
  
Danny was far enough behind Rafe that he hadn't prepared to land yet.  
  
"All right guys, we're still gonna make it…hang on to something, get out of the nose…we're gonna have a rough landing."  
  
Danny said a silent prayer for them and Rafe.  
  
Rafe's plane slid across a small bog and smashed into a few trees. Rafe coughed, smoke from the plane filling his lungs. He climbed out of the plane.  
  
"Everyone ok?"  
  
Jimmy, the youngest of all the pilots climbed out of the plane.  
  
"I'm ok!"  
  
Rafe looked around as most of his crew got out.  
  
"Hey…where's Gooze?"  
  
He looked over at the plane to find his friend crushed beneath the plane's wing, dead.  
  
Rafe put his hand on his face and shook his head. He kicked the side of the plane, cursing the Japs and the war. He walked over and tried to pull the wing off of him, thinking that it might help.  
  
Jimmy turned at the sound of shouts.  
  
"Fella's!! We got company!"  
  
He reached for his gun, and taking cover behind the plane, shot at the on coming Japs. Rafe instinctively did the same, and the other men fell in behind him and reached for their guns.  
  
"Dammit! There are too many! How many magazines do you have?"  
  
Rafe barked at one of the men.  
  
"Five more sir!"  
  
The young pilot tossed one to Rafe.  
  
Everyone looked up at the sound of a descending plane. Bullets flew from the plane and hit the remaining Japs. Rafe watched as the plane crashed only yards from where he stood.  
  
"No…DANNY!"  
  
Rafe leapt to his read and bolted toward where the plane had crashed. The other pilots yelled to him to stop, but nothing could have stopped him. Rafe shot a Jap as he pulled his gun out to shoot at Rafe.  
  
Rafe scanned the wreckage. Seeing Red get up and shake his head. Rafe looked at him.  
  
"You all right?"  
  
Red nodded. Rafe continued looking, and found Danny, leaning against the wing of his plane, gasping for air.  
  
"RAFE!"  
  
Rafe ran over to him, seeing that a chunk of the plane lay on top of him.  
  
"Danny, Hang on…hang on. RED! GET OVER HERE!"  
  
Red turned and came to help Rafe lift the metal off of Danny. Charred pieces of glass lay in Danny's arm.  
  
"I've had better landings."  
  
Danny said after taking a deep breath. He smiled.  
  
"You scared the crap outta me Danny!"  
  
Rafe shook his head and pulled a few pieces of glass from Danny's arm. Danny grimaced.  
  
"Won't happen again."  
  
"Can you walk?"  
  
"I can run if I have to."  
  
Danny smiled, he was alive, and would stay that way. Rafe nodded and looked around at the remaining pilots, and noticed Gooze was not among them. He grimaced and ran his hand through his hair.  
  
"All right men…lets get the hell out of here!"  
  
~*~  
  
Sandra clutched Evelyn's hand tightly. The plane had landed not more than a minute ago.  
  
"Sandy…SANDY! You're cutting off my blood flow."  
  
Evelyn grimaced. Sandra loosened her grip on Evelyn's hand.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Its ok."  
  
Evelyn watched as the door to the plane slowly opened. They both squeezed each other's hands, their hearts beating rapidly.  
  
Colonel Doolittle and his men were the first off the plane.  
  
Sandra couldn't hold back a smile as a little girl, no more than three with the most beautiful sandy blonde head of curls squealed and burst from her mother, waddling as fast as her little legs would take her into her father's arms. The pilot, no more than twenty five grinned and kissed her, tears streaming down his face and holding her tightly. Sandra's attention turned as she saw Rafe descending from the plane, a bandaged hand and stitches on his forehead.  
  
Evelyn ran towards him, meeting him just a few feet from the stairs to the plane. She threw her arms around him and kissed him  
  
"I was worried about you!"  
  
Rafe smiled at her  
  
"Well, I'm back, just a few bumps and bruises."  
  
He touched her face gently.  
  
"I missed you."  
  
Evelyn kissed the palm of his hand.  
  
"I LOVE you."  
  
"I love you too Evie."  
  
Sandra saw man after man climb off the plane. Her heart lurched in her chest when she saw Danny climb off the plane, arm in a sling. Tears welled in her eyes and she ran to him.  
  
"DANNY!"  
  
He looked up and saw her, a grin spreading across his face. He dropped his bag and ran to her, wrapping his good arm around her and pressing his lips to hers in a kiss both of them had been longing for.  
  
"You are a sight for sore eyes!"  
  
He smiled.  
  
"I almost forgot how beautiful you are."  
  
Sandra smiled, putting her hands on his chest.  
  
"I was so scared for you Danny."  
  
She whispered it, still hoping it was not a dream.  
  
"Well, I was pretty scared myself there. But what'd I tell you? I'd come back."  
  
He smiled and leaned his forehead against hers.  
  
"And I keep my promises."  
  
She smiled and kissed him again.  
  
"I love you so much Danny."  
  
"I love you too Sandy."  
  
He smiled at her, then turned his head toward the plane, a solemn look crossing his face. He nodded to Doolittle.  
  
"Sandy…I gotta go help. Gooze…Gooze didn't make it."  
  
A wave of pain crossed Sandra's face.  
  
"Danny, I'm so sorry."  
  
Tears of grief filled her eyes. Danny nodded.  
  
"I'll wait here for you."  
  
Sandra said to him.  
  
"Ok."  
  
Danny and Rafe walked back into the plane and started carrying off the wooden coffins.  
  
~*~  
  
A month had passed.  
  
Danny, Sandra, Evely, and Rafe sat at their table in a diner. Each still felt the grief of losing their friends, but they were learning to get on with their lives.  
  
Evelyn sipped her coffee and smiled at Sandra.  
  
"Let me see it again."  
  
Sandra grinned and gave her left hand to Evelyn, who admired her diamond engagement ring.  
  
"Sandy its so gorgeous!"  
  
Sandra smiled and looked at Danny.  
  
"Well, that credit goes to Danny."  
  
Danny finished a bite of his dinner and shook his head.  
  
"The ring is only as beautiful as the hand that it's on."  
  
He smiled. Rafe rolled his eyes.  
  
"Danny, getting all soft on me."  
  
They all laughed. Rafe smiled.  
  
"Well, it looks like we have a couple of weddings to plan!" 


	6. Life Goes On

Chapter Title: Life Goes On  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Pearl Harbor, I'm just borrowing them(  
  
~~~~~  
  
Each wedding was small, simple. Surrounded by friends and family.  
  
Evelyn and Rafe were first, married on July 3.  
  
Sandra and Danny came after, married on August 15.  
  
They both married on the beach, near the air base. It wouldn't have felt right to them to have had a big wedding. Danny and Rafe both put in their resignation papers. Within a few weeks, both couples would be moving to Tennessee.  
  
Rafe was going to take over his father's crop dusting business, and Danny was planning on teaching English at a high school.  
  
Sandra had loved the idea. Danny had always been excellent at writing. She even convinced him that he should write a book, a book about his experiences being in the Army. Danny was planning on starting it once they got to Tennessee.  
  
~*~  
  
Two weeks after Sandra and Danny's wedding, the four said goodbye to their friends. Many tears were shed, and hugs were given all around.  
  
Red and Betty were going to stay in Hawaii, moving to Maui. They promised to come visit sometime in Tennessee. They hated saying goodbye to their friends, but knew that they would always stay close.  
  
They boarded a plane and left for Tennessee. The four lived in Rafe's home. His parents had moved a while ago when his father retired.  
  
~*~  
  
After about a year, Danny was the favorite teacher at the high school. He and Rafe would go flying every now and then, and Danny helped out with the crop dusting.  
  
Sandra and Evelyn were pregnant. Evelyn seven months along, Sandra six.  
  
Sandra and Danny lived across the road from Rafe and Evelyn. Their lives were good, and they were happy where they were.  
  
~*~Two Years Later~*~  
  
Sandra smiled as her and Evelyn's children squealed and chased each other around the yard. They had given birth to their children only one week apart.  
  
Evelyn had a little boy, which they named Billy after their friend.  
  
Sandra had a little girl, which they named Faith. She and Danny thought the name beautiful and appropriate.  
  
The two almost three year olds stopped at the stone that Danny and Rafe had put in the yard. It was tall, Marble, and read  
  
*To all of those souls lost on December 7, 1941  
  
Our friends…our family.  
  
May you always rest in peace.  
  
For the land of the free, and the home of the brave*  
  
Billy and Faith would not know the significance of the stone until they were older, but they were always reverent when they were by the stone.  
  
Danny and Rafe ran over and picked up their children.  
  
Faith squealed, her tiny auburn curls shaking as she giggled.  
  
Billy laughed and hugged Rafe.  
  
They walked over to their wives.  
  
"What do you say we go flyin'?"  
  
Danny smiled and looked over at Rafe. Rafe nodded.  
  
Sandra smiled and kissed Danny. He wrapped his free arm around her.  
  
Evelyn took Billy and Rafe wrapped his arm around her.  
  
They walked to the two bright red biplanes.  
  
Billy pointed to the plane.  
  
"FLY!!"  
  
He grinned.  
  
Faith looked to Sandra.  
  
"Mommy come?"  
  
Sandra kissed her forehead.  
  
"Not today baby."  
  
Faith frowned and pointed to Sandra's belly.  
  
"Baby come?"  
  
Sandra laughed and shook her head.  
  
"No…baby can't come."  
  
Faith frowned but got over it when Danny climbed up and pulled her into his lap in the plane.  
  
The two planes took off together, and flew towards the setting sun.  
  
Danny held Faith on his lap tightly and kissed her little curls. Rafe held Billy on his lap and ran a hand over his sandy blonde hair.  
  
Sandra and Evelyn stayed on the ground and waved to their children and husbands.  
  
Sandra put her hand on her already round tummy. She was pregnant again, four and a half months along.  
  
Evelyn stayed and kept her company.  
  
They all knew that whatever trials were still ahead of them, they would have each other to lean on.  
  
~*~*THE END*~*~ 


End file.
